legionanimefandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 19: Season 2 finale
LEGION Episode 19: Season 2 finale The next night, Eleanor goes to see Victoren. When she enters the room, she sees him, watching TV, because he's bored. Victoren: What's up? Eleanor: Vic, I want to tell you something. Victoren: Well, what is it, then? I'm all ears. Eleanor: Well, I'm in love with you. Victoren: Well, that's awesome. Eleanor: Is it too soon? Victoren: No, no, it's not that. I feel the same way, I'm just not sure if now is the time to say it. I'm sorry if that disappoints you. I will be more than happy to show my affection, though. Eleanor: Oh, good, I thought I was going to make a fool of myself. Victoren: I don't think that's possible. (he starts to hug her) Eleanor: I'm glad you're here. (she kisses him on the cheek) Victoren: Well, I'm glad I have you. Eleanor: You just can't help but be a sweet-heart can you? Victoren: I'm just being a gentlemen. Now, go get some rest so we can be ready for the next mission. Eleanor: Yes, sir. She exits the room and gets to bed. Alison had been eavesdropping on the conversation, sparking a flashback. Victoren:Who knew that someone with beautiful blue eyes could do so much damage? Alison (thinking): Damn, why did I have to leave him? Victoren walks passed Alison, which starts crying. Victoren looks back for a minute, but then keeps walking. Alison: Vic, wait! I need to talk to you. Victoren: Does it have something to do with the ship? Alison: No, but... Victoren: Nope, I won't help you. Alison: But, I still love you. Victoren: Too bad, I don't love you anymore. Alison: Just give me another chance! Victoren: You've broken my heart twice, I'm done! Alison: Why won't you be with me? Victoren: Because, I love Eleanor. She is the one I want to be with. Alison: You lie! Victoren: No, I don't. I love her with all of my heart. We had a good run, me and you, but it's over. Alison: I can't change the past, but I can make it better next time. Victoren: Don't you get it? I hate you for how you made me feel! I have no interest in you anymore! Why can't you just leave me alone!? Alison: Feelings don't disappear. Victoren: They didn't. They were forced out of me. Goodbye, Alison. (he walks away) Alison (thinking): No, I can't give up this easily. I have to win him back. Victoren goes into his quarters and slams the door. Victoren: Dammit! I can't believe what she's doing. This is all her fault anyway. Eleanor: Fight with Alison? Victoren: Yea. You need to know that I loved her more than anything in the world at one time. She didn't break my heart once, but twice. My feelings have flown out the window. Eleanor: I'm sorry. I wish things would've worked out. Victoren: I'm not sorry. Eleanor: Why not? Victoren: Because then I wouldn't have fell in love with you. Eleanor starts to cry. Victoren: Did I say something wrong? Eleanor: No, these are tears of joy. I love you too. (she kisses him) They start kissing passionately, which is only the start of the long night. To be continued...?!?!?!?!